Cause  I  Will  Murder
by Clawizzle
Summary: Oneshot about Yellowfang.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Yellowfang or the way Yellowfang died. I am just a mole's tail, so be quiet. :)**

**Claimer: I do own the following oneshot, except for the dialogue. **

**Set in Rising Storm  
**

_Moletail Fanfiction Productions Present..._

_A Studio Warriors Film..._

**'CAUSE I WILL MURDER  
**

A Oneshot About Yellowfang's Death

I raced through the choking smoke and the blinding flames, determined to help save the cats that were left behind. Fireheart raced near me. He was a good cat.

Spotting the camp, I headed directly for the elders' den. Under a branch, Patchpelt had his teeth buried in Halftail's scruff like he was trying to drag his denmate from the fire. I began to pull Halftail's body towards the camp exit.

"Don't just stand there. Help me get them out of here," I growled through some fur.

Fireheart got Patchpelt. We headed towards the gorse tunnel. Fireheart went before me. My flanks heaved. I saw Fireheart near me when I reached the end of the gorse tunnel. Then something distracted him. A cat was clinging to a rocking tree. Fireheart leapt to save the cat. As he jumped off of it, the tree came down. Onto me.

Help!

I made for the medicine cat's den. My leg was nearly squashed under the weight of the tree. It was crumpled now. I was squeezed into the back end of the cavern. When would Fireheart come?

I could not keep track of the time I spent there. It was a very long time.

Eventually, a fire-coloured ginger cat called, "Yellowfang!" Fireheart rushed to my side.

"Fireheart." My voice was a raspy whisper by now. "I'm glad that it's you who came."

"I shouldn't have left you here," he meowed. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you save Patchpelt?" I demanded.

Fireheart shook his head sadly. "He breathed in too much smoke.

"Halftail, too."

"We saved Goldenflower's kit, though!" Fireheart mewed as a desperate attempt to keep me lively.

"Which one?" I mutttered.

Fireheart replied, "Bramblekit." He looked unsurely at me. However, Tigerclaw's son was of no matter to me. Fireheart was a kittypet. Bramblekit was Tigerclaw's son. Fireheart was a great warrior. Bramblekit might be a great warrior one day. I forgave him. After all, no one could replace Goldenflower's son, but Cinderpelt could replace the medicine cat.

"You're a brave warrior, Fireheart," I began. "I could not be prouder of you if you were my own son. Only StarClan knows how many times I have wished that you were, instead of" --I paused and drew a shakey breath-- "Brokentail."

He tried to soothe me, but I had to continue. No stopping now. "I killed him. I poisoned him. I wanted him to die." I coughed.

"Hush. Save your strength. Let me fetch you a drink of water," he urged me.

"Water's no use to me now," I answered, shaking my head sadly. "I want to tell you everything before I--"

"You're not going to die!" Fireheart protested. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Don't waste your time," I rasped. Bluestar, Fireheart, Cinderpelt, and ThunderClan were kind. I didn't want to say good-bye just like that. I didn't want to die. However, I knew that my death had come. If I closed my eyes, I might be able to see Raggedstar waiting for me. I coughed heavily, a hint of anger in my cough. "I'm going to die whatever you do, but I'm not afraid. Just listen to me." I was ready to tell him what I needed to tell him.

"I wish that you had been my son, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson." This was fact. I had broken the warrior code. Therefore, StarClan made me atone for my sins. That was how life went. Oh, if only I hadn't fallen in love with Raggedstar!

"What did you need to learn?" Fireheart asked. "You are as wise as Bluestar herself."

"I killed my own son."

"He deserved it!" Fireheart snapped.

"I was his mother, though," I growled. "StarClan may judge me how they will. I am ready."

I sighed. Air escaped from my mouth. I had one more thing to say to Fireheart. StarClan, please delay my death just a little more.

"Fireheart." My voice was a low murmur.

"Yes?" he replied after hesitating.

"Thank you for bringing me to ThunderClan. Tell Bluestar that I have always been grateful for the home she gave me. This is a good place to die. I only regret that I will miss watching you become what StarClan destined you to be." I breathed out one last time.

My body went limp, and I prayed that StarClan wouldn't reject me just 'cause I will murder.


End file.
